First date
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander and Spike go on their first date.


Title: First Date

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander and Spike go on their first date.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part One

Spike was pacing around his crypt; he didn't know how he got himself into this mess. One minute he was watching Passions and the next Xander was asking him if he wanted to go on a bloody date. And the crazy thing was he said yes! William the Bloody does not date, he shags the person he wants; he doesn't go out in public for dinner!

Sighing he slumped down; it was all Xander's fault anyways. He had been flirting with Spike for weeks and of course being Spike, he flirted right back at first just to try to make the boy uncomfortable, which didn't work, but then because Xander enjoyed it and it turned out so did Spike. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself when he made Xander blush. Sure Anya used to do it all the time but that was more out of embarrassment. When Spike did it, it was because he would tell Xander how adorable he was when he would move his lips when reading a book or how good his arse looked in a certain pair of jeans.

Okay so maybe he wasn't completely against the whole dating thing, he was just nervous; not that he would ever tell anyone that. It was just he had never done the dating thing before. When he was human no women were interested in him and with Drusilla they were either screwing like rabbits or killing the innocent. Spike doubted that either would be happening with Xander tonight. He wondered what Xander had planned; he had promised Spike that he would take care of everything.

***

Xander was pacing around his basement apartment, how did he get himself into this? Oh yeah, he asked Spike out! Why did he do such a stupid thing? Well he already knew the answer to that. He liked Spike; as more than friends. He had been flirting with him for weeks and wouldn't deny that he was shocked that Spike started flirting right back. And it was genuine flirting; not 'let's see how much we can embarrass Xander' flirting like he always got with Anya.

So Spike agreed to go out with him and now he was trying to figure out what would be the best date to have with a male vampire. Dinner was out; Spike did eat human food but usually not large portions and they didn't need to draw attention to themselves as only one of them ate and the other didn't. Bronze was out; the gang would be there so it really wouldn't be a date it would be more of a get together and that was not what Xander wanted at all!

He ignored his parents shouting the floor above him; that was a daily occurrence. Where the hell was he going to take Spike? Flopping onto his futon he shifted to pull something out that he had sat on; yesterday's newspaper. He decided to look through it for any better jobs than the one he had now. He stopped at the movie listings.

Of course a movie! Why didn't he think of that before? A movie means no talking; so there would being no awkward conversations. It would be dark so if Xander got up the nerve he could hold Spike's hand if he allowed it. Would Spike let him hold is hand, even in a darkened room? Xander sure hoped he would.

"What should we see?" He looked over the listing, "Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back and From Hell." Xander nodded, this was a good selection; there would have to be something that Spike would like to see.

He looked at his watch two more hours till he could pick Spike up for their date… gulp!

Part Two

Seven o'clock came and Xander was knocking on Spike's door, nervously waiting for their date to begin. When Spike opened the door, Xander's mouth hung open. Instead of Spike's regular black t-shirts or red button-ups, he was wearing a dark blue button-up with his black jeans and docs. His Duster wasn't even in sight.

"Pet? Are you alright?" Spike asked as Xander gawked at him for a few minutes without a single word.

"Dribble," Xander managed to say before shaking himself. "I mean, Hi!"

Spike chuckled, "I look that good, do I?"

"You always look good. But I have to say blue is definitely your color," Xander replied as they made their way to his car.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Spike couldn't deny the fluttery feeling he got in his stomach from the compliment. "So what do you have in mind for us tonight, luv? The Bronze for a little pool maybe?"

Xander shook his head, "Nuh uh no way! I know for a fact the girls will be there tonight."

"Oh right, course. Don't want them knowing you're going out with undead," Spike claimed ignoring the twinge in his chest. So the whelp wanted to date him but not let his friends now about it, typical!

"Spike, they already know, who do you think dressed me?" Xander said indicating the black jeans and forest green shirt. "They made me go shopping and everything!"

The surprise that Spike felt was very noticeable, "Then why aren't we going there?"

"Duh! They'll want to hang with us and this is not a group thing. It's a you and me thing." Xander explained, "I figured maybe a movie. There are a few movies playing that look good, hopefully one of them interest you."

"What's playing?" And the butterflies were back!

It took a minute for Xander to remember, he still couldn't believe how good Spike looked in blue. He always thought red was his color but nope, he was completely wrong! "Um… Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back and From Hell."

"A bloody hell no to 'From Hell', Jack the Ripper was a total hype. He was a twat, what kind of killer goes after prostitutes? He could have gone after the stuck-up higher class people. That's what I did; they thought they were so bloody perfect. Took them down a peg I did!"

"I'm guessing there is a story behind that reasoning, maybe one day you'll tell me about it?" Xander asked casually not wanting to pressure Spike into anything. He didn't want to make either one of them uncomfortable; he wanted to try for a possible second date after all!

Spike noticed that Xander genuinely seemed interested. He didn't even seem to flinch at the idea of Spike maiming and killing people back in his glory days, "Maybe one day, Xander."

***

Spike decided on 'Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back', and told Xander about being at Woodstock and how he ate a flower person and spent the next six hours watching his hand move. That had Xander in stitches as he thought about Spike finding his hand so interesting.

"Sixteen bucks for two bloody tickets? That's highway robbery! Back in the sixties a ticket was a dollar!" Spike griped as they waited in line for the concession.

"Oh boy," Xander mumbled. "Spike, I should warn you that the price of food has gone up quite a bit since then as well."

They finally got to the counter, the pimple teen sniffed before talking, "Hi what can I get you?"

"Hey, we'd like two regular cokes, a large popcorn extra butter and some of those sour candies," Xander answered remembering that Spike really enjoyed the candies; he seemed to love anything sour.

With a nod the teen went off to collect their food. Spike tapped his food impatiently. Finally the food was placed in front of them. "That will be $13.50."

"$13.50?" Spike yelled, "Are you bloody kidding me!" What were these gits doing? No way was he going to let Xander pay that much for that crap.

While Spike had his internal rant Xander paid and took the food pushing Spike out of the way for the other people. "Calm down, Spike!"

"They are robbing people blind! You shouldn't have paid for that. Next time we're sneaking in the damn food," Spike stated refusing to throw that kind of money around even if it wasn't his.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time?" Xander asked shyly as they grabbed seats in the back row.

Spike smiled at Xander's insecurities, "Course there is. I like spending time with you pet."

"Good, I like spending time with you too," Xander confessed.

Nothing else was said as the lights dimmed and the previews began.

Part Three

Half way through the movie, Xander was having an internal babble as he tried to decide if he should try and hold Spike's hand. He was worried if he did try Spike would pull away and storm off in disgust. But what if Spike was waiting for him to make a move and if he didn't, Spike would think he wasn't interested. Mentally he smacked his head against a wall. Finally making a decision he slowly moved his hand from his own lap and lightly wrapped his fingers around Spike's.

Spike was so engrossed in the movie that when Xander placed his hand in his own he was startled. Obviously the reaction was not what Xander was hoping for and began to withdraw his hand. Making a decision he tightened his own grip making sure he didn't lose the very first physical touch from Xander. He sent Xander a comforting smile before settling back to watching the remainder of the movie.

Xander did a mental Snoopy dance. He was sure by Spike's reaction he had made the wrong move until he made no move to pull away but instead tightened the embrace. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Spike's hand as he went back to watching the movie as well. Maybe there was a chance of that good night kiss he had been wondering about.

***

They made their way back to Xander's car as they talked about some of the highlights of the movie. They both seemed to enjoy it and Spike made a point of keeping a hold on Xander's hand, not that he minded in the least.

"I'm telling you that bloke looked like farm boy!" Spike insisted.

"Maybe just a little, but that girl Sissy? She has to be Faith's twin sister! I mean she was almost as physco as her!" Xander exclaimed, "I'm telling you I thought I was going to shit myself!"

Spike chucked, "Lovely image there pet."

Xander blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, probably not the best date conversation piece."

"Probably not," Spike agreed. "But I'm not a bird so I don't take much offence to it."

Xander beamed, "Good, because I thought this was going well and sometimes I open my mouth and words come out that just shouldn't."

"Happens to the best of us, Xan," Spike said.

A shiver ran down Xander's spine as Spike called him Xan. "It's kind of late… well not really but I got to work in the morning so I should probably be heading to bed soon."

Spike couldn't deny that he was disappointed, but Xander did have to work and he didn't want to be the reason for him to lose another job. "Sure thing, Xan," this time he noticed the visible tremble. "You alright there?"

"Yeah," Xander coloured. "It's just you called me Xan."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Spike started berating himself. _Way to get another date you git!_

"No, I liked it." Xander assured and smiled. He parked outside of the cemetery. "I'd walk you back but I don't think that would do much for your rep."

Xander cared about his reputation? Definitely a good sign, "True. I need to keep what's left of it."

They sat in an awkward silence as they both tried to figure out if there should be a kiss or not. Spike was the first one to take initiative and leaned in for a kiss only to get yanked back for forgetting about the seatbelt. "Sodding hell," Spike undid it before launching back in for the kiss.

Xander's eyes widened as soon as the lips of Spike grazed his; without hesitation he participated in their first kiss. He wrapped his hand around the back of Spike's neck bringing him closer. The cooler lips didn't surprise him, considering Spike was dead. And wasn't it messed up because that thought didn't freak him out in the slightest? He pulled back and licked his lips, "Best kiss ever!"

"I'd have to agree on that, pet," Spike replied as he licked his own lips. It had been quite awhile since he had warm lips on him.

"So good date?" Xander asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I'd have to say yes," Spike agreed pleased when a smiled appeared on Xander's face.

Xander leaned in for another quick kiss, cursing his work for making him have to end this night, "So I'll see you at Giles' place for patrol?"

"Sure thing, pet, just let everyone know that I got dibs on you," Spike replied as a small growl of possession escaped.

Another shiver ran through Xander, "I'll let everyone know." Oh yeah, he would let anyone who would listen know that Spike had dibs on him!

"Good," Spike sounded pleased. He opened the car door and slid out. "Best get your cute arse home. Don't want to be late for that job of yours."

"Ah yes, another day of flipping burgers." Xander sighed with disappointment. Maybe he should have gone to college with Buffy and Willow.

Sensing Xander's distress on the topic Spike decided to make a suggestion. "How about after patrol, we go back to your place and I'll help you with a resume that will get you a better job that will help get you out of that basement of yours?"

"Really?" Xander couldn't contain the bounce he did.

"Course, you'll probably need some exaggeration for it and who would be better than me to help you with that?" Spike asked buffing out his chest.

Xander smiled, it was true who else would be able to lie so well? "Great sounds like a date."

"Not much of a date, we might have to check the Bronze after to play some pool." Spike suggested.

"You just want to check my ass out when it's my turn." Xander accused.

An innocent smile played over Spike's lips, "Also want to kick your arse."

Xander laughed, "But of course!"

"Alright, get out of here and get some sleep." Spike ordered. "Time for good little Scoobys to be in bed."

"Yes, Mr. Big Bad," Xander replied cheekily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

A single nod and Spike was making his way to his crypt, leaving Xander excitedly anticipating the next night.

The End


End file.
